Love's Timing Is Never Perfect
by Nessa.Baby.Doll
Summary: Ginny, Hermione and Draco go back in time,but what happens when they learn they can not go back. Hermione, Draco and Ginny all fall in love, even though they feel rather guilty doing so. WARNING.NOT AN " I WILL GO BACK AND SAVE EVERYONE" fic. JP/HM,SB/GW
1. My James

Hermione Granger straightened her robes and then smoothed them down about five times, she was sitting in the headmasters office, with Draco Malfoy of all people, instead of sitting politely on the couch's as they were supposed to be, Draco was wondering around the office investigating everything.

" Malfoy we are supposed to be waiting, not playing Sherlock Holmes" She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Malfoy and her had become friends once he had switched sides in the battle, what surprised her even more was when Dumbledore walked in with Ginny Weasley trailing slowly behind him looking at her wide eyed.

Ginny and Harry had been together but had broken up for mutual purposes Ginny was now dating Dean Thomas again. Harry and her just didn't feel the same after the war. Harry was now married to Luna Lovegood, or Luna Potter now I guess and had two children Lilly and Sirius, they were expecting a boy named James.

Ginny sat between Draco and herself, Dumbledore just stood their eyes twinkling, doing nothing.

" Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley I expect your wondering why I have gathered you here. I want you to take a look at this memory, it's of the first time I ever met Ms. Coles, Ms. Angevine and Mr. Sterling. "

The blonde, the red head and the brunette crept toward the pot, Hermione tried to resist but it was like an invisible force was pulling them in, the next thing they knew they were sitting in Dumbledore's office, he was staring at them in shock and they noticed something. His beard was more red than grey, his wrinkles less noticeable. Ginny, Hermione and Draco stared in horror at the calendar that was marked September 3 1974. **1974!!!**

" Um Sir we seem to have a problem." Ginny started and the twinkle in his eyes became more prominent. Hermione and her friends took turns telling the tale of how they ended up here. Draco a little less than the others. When the name Sirius Black, was mentioned he stiffened.

" Sirius Black, James Potter, Lilly Evans, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin are students here at Hogwarts." He said smiling a little more, the teenagers in front of him exchanged glances.

" So Hermione, Ginny and Draco we need new identities, perhaps the name of your childhood best friend? Or perhaps of a cousin or made up name. Each of you must have a last name that is either Angevine, Sterling of Coles." They thought hard, Ginny was the first to speak.

" Mines Elsie Angevine." She smiled and turned to Draco.

" Mine will be Todd, after my cousin and Sterling after my childhood friend. Todd Sterling ." He smirked at Hermione who was contemplating.

" Mines Roslyn Coles " She said simply. Suddenly a tingling swept through her body, Dumbledore glanced towards the mirror and they went slowly over to it and gasped. It was if there looks were mixed up.

She had pale skin, white blonde wavy hair and sparkling silver eyes, they sparkled when the light hit them and her complexion was flawless. Her body became curvier and thinner, her eyes widening and her nose became slightly upturned.

Draco however had chestnut that was stick straight was cut short and spiked into a faux hawk and his eyes were a light caramel brown. His skin was very tan like hers had been and he became a couple inches taller, maybe 6'3

Ginny however thinned out having smaller curves and had long wavy brown hair down to her back and big dark brown eyes, pretty and clear. Her cheekbones heightened and she had a very angular face. She was very tall maybe 5'7. She was almost as tall as Draco.

"Elsie, Todd and Roslyn. I suggest you make your way toward the great hall, you will then proceed towards your common rooms, Mr. Sterling you shall be in Ravenclaw, Ms. Angevine you will be in Hufflepuff and Ms. Coles you will be in Gryffindor." He said shooing them off. When they reached the great hall everyone stared, they went to their respectful houses and sat down, the Hufflepuff's welcomed Elsie, Todd went to find a couple of boys in Quiditch gear, and I stared at the Gryffindor's wide eyed.

" Hey new girl, come sit with us!" A boy who seemed very familiar shouted scooting over. She sat down slowly next to him. He had wavy blue black hair, aristocrat features, his eyes were light grey, On her other side was a girl with light red hair and stunning green eyes, on her left was a boy with light blue eyes, pale skin and sandy brown hair. Across from her was a boy with dirty blonde hair and the palest skin. Then there was him.

He had creamy skin, black hair that looked windswept, touching honest hazel eyes, and a body to die for, the glasses on his nose looked like a decoration. His smile was stunning when he caught her eye.

" I'm Sirius Black, that's Lilly Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. You are" He said eyeing her. Her throat tightened at the thought of these people being dead.

" I'm Roslyn Coles." I said shyly.

Through the entire feast James kept staring at me. I blushed every time and Remus just smiled slightly to himself. Lilly kept sneaking glances at Remus through the corner of her eye. I wondered how James and Lilly ever got together in the first place, they didn't seem to like each other. In fact Lilly liked Remus.

After the feast James and Sirius started talking about Quiditch and Lilly and Remus started talking about classes, which Hermione was only half listening to. Pettigrew however was nowhere to be seen. Surprise surprise. He was probably off killing someone else.

All of sudden she crashed into someone and all her new friends turned around and froze when they saw the man she had crashed into's face. From behind he had long blonde hair, down to his shoulders and a tall body with an icy demeanour.

" You bloody insignificant- Oh" He stopped when he peered down at her. She gasped. Cold hard grey eyes, long blonde hair, famous smirk. It was Lucius Malfoy.

" Lucius Malfoy, I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance." He said staring at her, not even bothering to help her up.  
" Oh its cool, I'll be fine" She grumbled standing up off the floor and dusting off her skirt. His eyes narrowed and that's when James stepped in.

" Leave her alone Malfoy, go play with Snivellous" James grabbed her hand, which she noted fit perfectly into hers and led her away. To her surprise and excitement he didn't let go. Remus' smile grew even larger and Sirius snickered. When they reached the common room Hermione pretended to be amazed. She was to supposed to never have seen it before. Though she felt at home. Things still looked exactly the same.

" So Roslyn, where are you from?" Lilly questioned. They all sat down. Sirius on the chair, Lilly and Remus on the rug and her and James on the couch.

" Me, Elsie and Todd are from London." I said looking around.

" Todd? Elsie?" Remus questioned his brow furrowed.

" Oh, Todd and Elsie are my friends, well Elsie is. Todd is rather annoying sometimes but he's alright." I said smiling at the thought of Malfoy.

" So is Todd hot?" Lilly asked and Remus looked like someone had just ran over his dog. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

" I don't know, I mean he is cute and he has a nice body. But I can't really say. I have known him for so long I can't really think of him like that." I said and a first year boy with dark hair and green eyes raced in.

" Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you straight away." Was all he said and he was through the door in a flash.

" Excuse me, I'm going to go unpack my trunk" I said hauling the trunk that Dumbledore gave me up the stairs I plopped down on the empty bed and read the note.

_**Dear Ms. Coles**_

_**I believe you know that once you travel back in time you cannot go back. Which is why I have found a family who I have charmed into believing you are their daughter, I understand people will question you and here is what you shall tell them.**_

_**Names: Roslyn Seralena Coles**_

_**Parents: Brielle and Jonathan Coles**_

_**Siblings: Juliet ( 7) and Alexander ( 19) Coles**_

_**Birth Date: December 10, Paris France**_

_**Best Friend: Elsie Angevine, Met When 7, Todd Sterling**_

_**As for Mr. Sterling you met him two years ago because your father is the assistant to the minister of magic and his father is the head of Magical Creatures Care. As for Ms. Angevine you met at a junior wizards club. Your mother is a Transfiguration teacher at Beuxbatons. You moved transferred here for a change. Please have this owl deliver these to Mr. Sterling and Ms. Angevine. Thank you, and feel free to read over them.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore..**_

I looked carefully over it again memorizing them. I was excited that I had siblings, I had a sister. I always wanted a sister. Though I wanted a brother or a sister really. I grabbed the other two notes and opened them, not to be rude, but in case someone asked me about them.

_**Dear Ms. Angevine**_

_**I believe you know that once you travel back in time you cannot go back. Which is why I have found a family who I have charmed into believing you are their daughter, I understand people will question you and here is what you shall tell them.**_

_**Names: Elisabeth Jayla Marion Angevine**_

_**Parents: Adriana and Jameson Angevine**_

_**Siblings: Twin sister Tanya, little sister Paula( age 12)**_

_**Birth Date: January 20, London England**_

_**Best Friend: Roslyn Coles , Met When 7, Todd Sterling**_

_**Your mother is a stay at home mom, your father is an inventor and quite wealthy. He invented the Wolfsbaine potion. Your brother Harvey died at the age of 7, which was 2 years ago. Spell mishap. Remember to say only this information. And I am truly sorry for the loss of your other life.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

She opened the next one, Todd's....

_**Dear Mr. Sterling**_

_**I believe you know that once you travel back in time you cannot go back. Which is why I have found a family who I have charmed into believing you are their son, I understand people will question you and here is what you shall tell them.**_

_**Name: Todd Michael Samuel Sterling.**_

_**Parents: Rose-Mary and David Sterling**_

_**Siblings: Ayla ( 3), Jaclyn ( 7), Donna ( 14) and Rayne ( 21)**_

_**Birthday: July 9, Dublin Ireland**_

_**Best Friend: Elsie Angevine and Roslyn Coles**_

_**Your mother died when you were 12. Your father is the head of Magical Creatures Care. You are very close with your sister Donna, you are ok with Rayne and Ayla, but Jaclyn and you don't get along. I understand if you want to talk with me, though you understand you cannot go back to the future. Good Day**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

There were three magical pictures at the bottom, one for each of us. I looked at my new family. My mother had light brown hair, with grey eyes and high cheekbones, my father had my White blonde hair and dark brown eyes, I looked a great deal like him. My brother Alexander had platinum hair like me and brown eyes like my father. My sister Juliet had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. I was in the picture too. Standing in between my mom and Alexander.

I looked at Ginny's, or Elsie's next. I need to start calling them their names. Her mom was tall and had wavy brown hair, angular face and brown eyes, Elsie was a spitting image of her mom. Her twin sister Tanya looked exactly like her (duh!) but had her hair cut shorter, to around her shoulders. Her father had light red hair and grey eyes. He was tall as well. Her little sister Paula had wavy light red hair and brown eyes, like her sisters, she was very short and had deeply tanned skin.

Next I opened Todd's. There was a separate picture of his mother. She had blonde hair and caramel eyes, with tan skin and dimples. I looked at the larger one. His father had light brown hair and green eyes, so did his sisters Donna and Ayla. Jaclyn however had blonde hair and caramel eyes, like her mother. Rayne had blonde hair and green eyes, which was very rare.

That's when it hit me, we were never going home. I was never to see my mother's face again, or smell my father's cologne. I was never going to see Ron and Harry. On the plus side I was here. I could save Sirius, James and Lilly, I could also get rid of Peter and maybe have a crush on James.

When I heard someone coming up the stairs I shoved the letters and pictures under my pillow and pretended to be asleep. I heard two voices. I recognized them right away. Remus and Sirius.

" Do you think she's really sleeping"

" I don't know, let's find out..."

" Sirius leave her alone, she's probably had a long day"

" Fine Moony you win"

" Did you see the way James was looking at her? I think he likes her"

" Good it will help him get over Camille"

" I hated Camille, the bitch"

" Geez Moony, let it out!" A snicker traveled through the room.

Then a female voice sounded. Lilly.

" What are you two doing up here, leave her alone! Now get out!" I heard footsteps and then heard the mattress press under her weight and no more sound.

Camille?? Who was this Camille and how dare she hurt my James. WOOW there girl! MY James?? Whatever I can't really deny that I like him.


	2. Bruises and Heartache

When I awoke the next morning it was with a start, I looked around worriedly, then the events of last night came rushing back to me. I'm not Hermione Jane Granger anymore, but Roslyn Seralena Coles. I always loved the name Roslyn, because it was way prettier than Hermione. In fact if I ever had a daughter I would name her Roslyn, well I guess now I can't. Maybe Juliet, and James could be Romeo.

I still can't believe I like James, though this is my new life now, and everything doesn't have to be the same, but I kind of want it to be. Though I don't think Lilly will ever get with James. She has a major crush on Remus.

When I looked in the mirror I smiled, I looked way prettier now, I had silver blonde hair and grey blue eyes. I rather looked like a Malfoy. Though I hope nobody really notices.

What I really wanted was to find Todd and Elsie and talk with them, even though we arrived yesterday I already missed them, yes I admit I did miss Todd. Man, those words tasted like vinegar coming out of my mouth.

Just then Lilly's tan hand touched my shoulder. I rolled over and she smiled.

" Hey Roslyn it's time to get up, we don't have classes but I can practically hear the guys stomach's rumbling from the common room." She said and I rolled out of bed and waved my wand over myself. I was in a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top with a tight yellow cardigan. Lilly on the other hand was wearing a long skirt with a loose sweat shirt. My silver blonde hair was in a loose bun and hers was in a high pony tail. When we entered the room I stared at James, Peter stared at Lilly, Remus glared at Peter and Sirius just glanced at us all smirking.

When we reached the table Lilly and Remus were holding hands under the table, I knew what was going on but Sirius and James had no idea what was going on. Remus laughed when I looked at James and he blushed. He had syrup all over his face and Sirius' hand was covered in the gooey liquid.

" So Roslyn, tell us about your old life," Sirius said with his mouth full and I stiffened. Old life what did that mean. I then realized what he meant and smiled.

" My best friends were named Ronny, Henry and Jenny. Then there was Drake, he was alright though we weren't close." I decided to edit their names. James' face darkened when I mentioned the guys.

Lilly noticed and smirked. " Any boyfriends?"

I shrugged and replied casually. " There was Vance, he was a Quiditch and I dated Ronny for a little while" I said and James' eyes held jealousy. It seems they thought this was hilarious so they started to laugh and James' face darkened and I blushed.

That afternoon I was down at the lake sitting in the shade of a tree when someone grabbed me from behind I whirled around and there was none other than Elsie Angevine herself. Her face plastered with a smile but it looked softer now with her new appearance.

" Elsie!" I screamed throwing my arms around her neck and squeezing tightly. She laughed and hugged back.

" Hey girl, thought we should chat. Did you make any friends?" She asked.

" Yes James, Lilly, Remus and Sirius, not very fond of Peter though." I said grimacing as I said the boys name.

" What about you El?" I asked looked towards the group that just waved to her.

" Oh that's Christy, Lisa, Sam, Morgan and Gretchen, lovely girls kind, kind of remind me of Parvarti and Lavender" She said smiling.

We talked some more about life here, and I found out she had a boyfriend named Adam Johnstone. I smiled and shook my head.

While I was napping someone approached me, I was just about open my eyes when they climbed on top of my straddling me. I whipped my head up and there sat Todd Sterling laughing like there was no tomorrow. Boy when I get my hands on him, there will be no tomorrow.

He put his hands on either side of my face and leaned down the talk to be. Though I wished he would stop sitting on me.

That's when I heard the sound I had heard a thousand times before. A gasp mixed with sorrow and hurt. Except this gasp seemed to be triggered by me. I looked up and met hurt and shocked hazel eyes of a boy named ..... James Potter.

Todd ran away thinking I was angry and would hex him, but I was to preoccupied with the fact that my crush was running away, " James! Wait!" I screamed my voice breaking at the end. Tears ran down my cheeks as I stupidly ran after him.

I thought I saw him when a pale hand grabbed my hand ripping me off my course. I whipped my head around and there stood Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Regulus Black and Bellatrix Black I guess, as she hadn't married yet. They all sneered and their faces all twisted into identical smirks, though Malfoy's stood out.

" You tell James Potter he better watch his back, I don't like other people flirting with my girl." He said stroking my face, as his finger glided by my mouth a bit his finger so hard I tasted blood.

His hand slapped me and my cheek stung badly. He jerked me around and threw me onto the rock floor. They all disappeared and I ran faster than I had ever ran before to the common room. When I entered the room I started crying again immediately. Lilly and Remus were comforting James and Sirius growled and stood up and strode across the room in about three steps and grabbed my wrist which I winced at because it was bruised from Lucius' harsh grip. He jerked me other and I whimpered at the action. That made everyone stop. Remus was investigating at once. He rolled up my sleeve and paled. It was worse than I thought. There on my arm was a black bruise in the shape of a hand with long skinny fingers. Remus paled and Lilly pushed my blonde hair from my cheek. There she saw that fiery red hand print that adorned my ivory cheek.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt someone pull me onto his lap. I inhaled and got the sweet scent of laundry softener, mint and oranges. James.

Your probably wondering how I could tell, Sirius smells like perfume all the time from hanging around with so many girls, Remus smells like old books and chocolate and Lilly smells like Lavender. Apparently I smelled like vanilla and caramel, at least that's what Harry said a couple months ago at the burrow.

I just buried my head in my shirt and cried. He kissed the crown on my head and kept whispering" It's ok, It's fine." Over and over again.

I certainly hoped everything was going to be alright, for now I lay in my loves arms, by the fire listening to my new friends laugh.


	3. Charming

I awoke in none other than James' arms. My cheeks felt sore from rubbing away the tears, my eyes were squinted and scratchy and my bruises ached. James moved and I stiffened, I reached up and planted a kiss on the end of his nose.

"mmmm" was all he said and to my surprise he planted a warm moist amazing kiss on my lips. I felt as if he was a safe zone, while everything else around me shifted he stayed in place. So I did what my instincts told me to do, I reached up slowly to make sure he was still asleep and planted my lips on his with a loud smack. His eyes flew open and he got into it immediately.

Someone in the distance coughed and we sprung apart, to my utter surprise and shock it was Todd. I threw myself into his arms, and James shot him a dark look over my head. I grinned and hugged Todd. When we broke apart James looked murderous. I smiled and ran over to him, he wrapped his arms around my waist protectively and glared at Todd, who just smirked amused.

" James this is my dear friend Todd, Todd this is my..... boyfriend James." I was a little scared at the moment but I smiled when James' grip tightened around my curvy waist. When Sirius and Peter came downstairs he excused himself planting a kiss on my lips and tugging a shocked Peter and Sirius behind him.

" So, how's Ravenclaw?" I asked really worried he would be unhappy, I don't know why, I guess being here messes with my emotions.

" It's good, I met a girl, her names Turtle Baumbach. Really nice girl, and hot too." He smirked and I rolled my eyes, Draco was still there, but buried deep inside. I caught Ginny in the hall yesterday breaking up with her boyfriend, shame.. but he wasn't that cute.

" Make any friends?" I asked, I reminded myself of a mother when her child comes back from their first day of kindergarten.

" Yah, theres Jeremy, he's the captain of the Ravenclaw Quiditch team, Jackson, he's like a male you.. always wanting to know if I had done my homework. Oh yah, theres also Munroe. Man you got to watch out for him. He likes to trick people, he looks innocent and then bam! You're the star of his comedy show. " I laughed and so did he, turns out he's the seeker for Ravenclaw. I made a note to go watch one of their games.

When James, Sirius and Lilly got back from lunch Roslyn and Todd were still sitting on the couch talking and laughing. Remus was observing behind them. Just them Lilly checked out Todd, he had tan skin, well built body, and gorgeous eyes. Remus' face turned red as he saw Lilly's eyes scan Todd.

" Ahh guys this is Todd Sterling, Todd this is Remus, Lilly, Sirius and James." Roslyn said standing up and wrapping an arm around James. He possessively wrapped an arm around her. Todd just smirked, which looked softer on his new features and he gave me a parting glance and left without a word.

" Well, he's a charming fellow..." Sirius exclaimed plopping down on the couch.


	4. Jeremy Diggory

The next day Sirius, Lilly and I made our way towards arithmancy, which was the class we shared with the Ravenclaw's. When we got there Lilly sat by Sirius and looked apologetically at me, I decided to sit by a boy with sparkling blue eyes and lovely brown hair. I glanced down at the name on his books,

_**Jeremy Diggory.**_

I looked back over at him again, he did rather look like Cedric, his hair did anyways, Cedric's eyes were a lighter blue than this man's. Cedric once told me his mother's name was Athena, Athena Hooper, a muggle born in Hufflepuff. I wondered randomly if they had met yet.

" Hello, I'm Jeremy." He said flashing me a winning smile while staring at me with his baby blues. I almost got lost in them when I remembered James. My James. The boy who I was falling in love with.

" Oh hello, I'm Roslyn. " I said shyly, glancing over at him out of my silver eyes. I twiddled nervously with my white blonde curls. I knew I was pretty, I just wasn't used to it, Jeremy turned out to be nothing like Cedric, he enjoyed reading and wizards chess to Quiditch, his girlfriends name was Athena Hooper indeed, who I learned had baby blues like Cedric and black hair. Jeremy and I turned out to be friends, I could feel Lilly staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

After class Jeremy and I said our goodbyes outside the Gryffindor common room, he had walked me there because Lilly was nowhere to be found after class. As soon as I stepped in the portrait Lilly raced over to me.

" You know Jeremy Diggory?!" She screeched at me, I looked around and noticed people were staring at her in jealousy, apparently they wanted to know Jeremy too.

" Well, kind of, we are friends, and we enjoy the same kinds of things, so I guess you could say that we are friends." I said smiling when I thought about Jeremy, I loved James. Sweet James, no matter how blue Jeremy's eyes were they could never ever compete with James' honest hazel eyes.

" But he walked you too the portrait!? You like him don't you.!?" She screeched and a very angry looking James stormed through the portrait hole.

* * *

" You like Jeremy Diggory?" He whispered, the anger, jealousy, but mostly hurt very present in his eyes.

" James... I don't like Jeremy Diggory, I like you, Jeremy is only a friend." I said calmly hoping the anger would leave his eyes. It did, so did the hurt but there was a shred of jealousy still in his eyes.

It was then Sirius and Remus bound through the door, well Sirius did, Remus just followed behind, though Peter Pettigrew was nowhere to be seen. _Good. _Hermione thought.

" So did you guys here about the Winter Ball? Remus here is planning it." Sirius burst out as he plopped down next to James and I on the couch, while Remus took the chair.

" Nice Sirius. Nobody was supposed to know about it yet." Remus scolded looking up from his book at Sirius. It was then Pete came in huffing and wheezing like he had been running for two years.

* * *

" There's a girl outside trying to guess our password, she appears to be in Hufflepuff. Though I'm not quite sure." A Hufflepuff girl. Ginny.

I got up and strolled over to the portrait swinging it open to reveal Ginny herself. Well really it was Elsie Angevine, but anyways she smiled and wrapped her arms around Elsie.

" oh I missed you! I haven't seen you in ages!" Elsie said while they hugged bouncing up and down.

It was then Remus, Sirius and James were behind her, Remus scanned Elsie to see if she was alright, Sirius scanned her body for a whole different reason, and Elsie didn't miss it because a blush spread over her cheeks.

The girls sat and talked for ages, as James put it, finally James and the other boys were off to bed.

" Well Elsie come back soon, I miss you so much!" I said as she hurried out of the portal, probably back to the Hufflepuff common room.

I was picking up Elsie's discarded pillows when Sirius appeared in front of me, pulling me with him onto the couch. I looked warily at him....

" So your friend Elsie, she's kinda cute.... think she would ever go for me?" He said looking hopefully at me. That would be weird. Sirius Black dating Ginny. Then I glanced at myself, I was dating Harrys father so....

" Yes Sirius, I think she would definitely go out with you... maybe even to the ball?" I said glancing up at the clock. Though it was Christmas break I still needed my sleep.

" Well goodnight Sirius. Ask her tomorrow. Before someone else does!" I said and continued my way up the stairs. Boy was Ginny in for a surprise.


	5. Invitations

When I woke in the morning I got dressed, a pair of jeans and a pink tight tank top I headed down stairs, James was the first one to greet me,

" Roslyn Coles? Will you do me the honour of being my date to the ball...?" He said kissing my ear and starting down my neck. I giggled and whispered back

" Yes". He smiled and looked into my eyes, I felt a pang of guilt, he wasn't even looking into my real eyes. Then I swallowed, my real eyes were gone. I had asked Dumbledore about it after class. I asked that if we ever had children is there a chance they would look like the old us?

That when he replied that he had placed a special Glamorious on us, the kind that alters our DNA. So that in case we ever did reproduce that would never happen. I excused myself from the room and the boys went back to talking, well probably plotting knowing them.

It was then I ran into Todd and Elsie. They seemed to be arguing, so I rolled my silver eyes and tramped over.

" You can't like him!" Todd sneered, ah his old self was coming through. " What if we go home!" He whispered. Todd seemed to believe we were going home, no matter how many times I tried to tell him we refused to believe it.

" TODD WE ARE NOT GOING HOME!" Ginny roared.

" Like who?" I said coming up behind Todd.

" Uh...." Ginny said looking away.

Todd smirked and replied.

" Sirius Black." And with that he strolled off, leaving an angry Ginny and a happy Hermione.

" You like Sirius?" I looked at her and she looked down ashamed.

" Yah but he would never like me, he goes for girls who are stunning like you." She said glancing up at me with tears in her deep brown eyes.

" Well Elsie, apparently he thinks your stunning because he asked me if you would ever go out with him last night. And here he comes to ask you to the dance." I said turning her around to face the direction that Sirius was bounding towards us.

" Hey Roslyn, Elsie I wanted to ask you something..." He said looking at me, so that I knew I should leave.

" Alright, I get it. Bye Elsie I'll go find Todd." I said dashing off In the direction Todd went.

I looked around but he was nowhere. That when I heard him.

" Roslyn?" He said and I turned around to see him there with a beautiful girl on his arm. She had long light brown corkscrew curly hair, with light blue eyes and pale skin.

" This is Ezra, my date to the ball." She sized me up, worried that I was going to be competition.

" I'm Roslyn, Todd's best friend." I said and she relaxed once I said 'best friend'.

" Uh well, I will see you later Todd, bye Ezra. " I said sending Todd a smile and walked slowly back to the great hall where everyone was filing in to have lunch. I sat with James, Lilly and Remus, Sirius was probably still with Elsie. That was when the owls came in. James received his dress robes from his parents, as did Remus and Lilly received a old hand me down dress. She looked sheepish.

" I hate my dress." She said looking down." It's my sister Petunia's old one." She said glancing at it. I saw that one coming, which is why I asked for two dresses. One for me, and one for Lilly.

Just then a jet black owl dropped off a parcel that held our two dresses. Everyone looked at me astounded,

" Why do you have two dresses?" James was the first to ask.

" One for me and one for.... Lilly." I said and she looked up and gasped.

" Oh no I couldn't.." but I cut her off.

" Yes Lilly, my parents are loaded and they don't mind. You my friend. And its a gift.... take it." I said shoving the first package towards her.

Well at least I know my parents like me.


	6. The Maurauders Girls

**Hey so the hairstyles and dresses are on my profile.**

Well I got ready with Ezra, Lilly and Elsie. Remus had finally packed up the courage and asked Lilly to the ball, I could tell the Muarauders were proud of him. The ball was tasteful and elegant.

* * *

Ezra looked amazing. Now that I got a better look at her I knew she was quite stunning. She had mousy delicate features and a skinny body. Her hair was straightened and up into a patterned hairstyle of crossing strands. Her is black, with random patches of animal prints on the side, it looked stunning on her and brought out her eyes.

* * *

Lilly looked beautiful, her dress was a black dress with a polka dotted bust and a gathered skirt. Her long red hair was pulled into a fancy back pony tail, and her shoes made her much taller. Her eyes danced with joy.

* * *

Elsie looked gorgeous of course, her hair was straightened and up, but in a bow on the back of her head instead of a bun or a pony tail. Her dress was a strapless grey mermaid dress, with jewel beading and a sweetheart neck line.

* * *

My dress was a charcoal and black mermaid dress with ruffle and taffeta. My dress made me look like a white angel, and my hair had diamond clips in it, it was pulled back and in loose ringlets running down my back.

* * *

The girls were supposed to where grey or black while the men wore whatever color they liked, when they walked down the stair there was Todd, James, Sirius and Remus looking up. They all had different expressions. Remus looked like he had just found the meaning of life, Sirius looked about to pass out, Todd's eyes were soft, which is something you rarely see and James looked like he had just seen the most beautiful creature in the world.

They girls stood in front of them scanning their dates. Sirius was wearing a black shirt tucked into black pants, Remus was wearing a grey suit, Todd was wearing a light blue shirt tucked into white pants and James had on a grey shirt tucked into black pants. They all looked sensational, they took each other's hands and strolled off into the great hall.

When they walked in everyone stared at them, they looked ready to stroll onto the red carpet. The first song was one of Roslyn's favourites.

_

* * *

_

1,2,3,4

James pulled me into his arms and we swayed silently to the starting music.

_1,2 - 1 2 3 4  
give me more lovin then I've ever had.  
make it all better when I'm feelin sad.  
tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.  
make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
barely gettin mad,  
I'm so glad I found you.  
I love bein around you.  
you make it easy,  
as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
theres only one thing two do three words four you.  
I love you.  
(I love you)  
theres only one way two say those three words  
and that's what I'll do.  
I love you.  
(I love you)_

I looked up from James' chest and into his deep touching hazel eyes, I knew I was in love. So I reached up, on my tip toes and planted my full lips onto his moist soft lips, he deepened the kiss my running his hands through my white blonde hair.

_  
give me more loving from the very start.  
piece me back together when I fall apart.  
tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.  
make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
best that I've had.  
I'm so glad that I found you.  
I love bein around you.  
you make it easy as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
theres only one thing two do three words four you.  
I love you.  
(I love you)  
theres only one way two say those three words  
and that's what I'll do.  
I love you_

_I love you  
(I love you)  
you make it easy, it's easy as 1234  
theres only one thing two do three words four you i love you  
(I love you)  
theres only one way two say those three words  
that's what I'll do I love you  
(I love you)  
I love you I love you.  
one two three four I love you.  
(iloveyou)  
I love you  
(I love you)_

I looked up into his eyes and said the last words. " I love you." I whispered. His smile almost blinded me. "I love you too." He said and kissed me again. I was in heaven.

* * *

When the dance ended at midnight I almost cried, though right away Lilly started gushing about how amazing Remus is, Elsie dished that Sirius is a great kisser. Ezra just sat back amused about the whole situation. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. So it was now official. We were the three Maurauders girls. Elsie Angevine, Roslyn Coles and Lilly Evans, and honorary member Ezra Silverstone.

The four girls, willing to face everything. The gossip, the stares, the mean comments, the jealousy and even...... Lucius Malfoy, but Roslyn sincerely hoped not.


	7. Back to My James

Roslyn was in the hall talking to Ezra when a red faced first year with red hair raced in between them.

" Professor Dumbledore sent me to get you, he wants to talk to you." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me along to the entrance to his office without another word.

" Fizzing Whizbee's" He said and the staircase started up the narrow way. Roslyn stepped on not seeing any other way to get up there. When she reached the top Dumbledore was already waiting for her.

" Ah Ms. Coles, I have found a way to glance into the future. It's rather remarkable but I cannot guarantee that you will come back. Time is a fickle thing Ms. Coles. You must tell them there is a chance you may not come back. Perhaps that you are visiting your grandmother and you may not return." I swallowed. I could see Harry and Ron again. Explain things to them. But what if I could not return? Would I give up Sirius, Lilly, Ezra..... James? I needed to try, to put Harry and Ron at peace.

Tears collected in my eyes, the closer I got to James the more tears collected. When I entered the portrait hole they were running down my cheeks. When they all heard me they looked up smiling and the smiled immediately dropped. They were all around me in seconds, The sat me on the couch while they stood around me and stared at me worriedly.

" Roz, what's wrong?" Lilly asked.

" I'm leaving." I said and they all gasped, some more emotionally than others. I looked up at their horrified faces.

" That's not the worst part, If I leave there is a possibility I won't be coming back, and if I don't come back you will never see me again. Ever. " I said and arms were thrown around me, Lilly sobbed and James looked me in the eyes. I could see the ever present fear and pain in them.

For days we sat around, not saying anything, they just stared at me, and we all stared into the fire place. Lilly, Ezra and Elsie watched me as I packed, though Elsie was the only one who knew where I was truly going.

When the day finally came that I was leaving I cried as my friends walked me to Dumbledore's office. I hugged the girls, along with Sirius and Remus. Smiled at Todd, but ended up hugging him anyways and I kissed James, with one last longing kiss. Like I was afraid of how little time we had together. I looked back at them one last time, and walked up the stairs.

When I got to the top, I gathered myself and stepped in.

" Ah Ms. Coles, I have set the timer. By the way, things may not be as you remember them, things have been altered. It was a pleasure to meet you and should you not return I wish you luck in life." He said guiding me over to the fireplace. I stepped inside and the last thing I saw his face.

When I stepped out, I recognized a much older, familiar Dumbledore, he smiled when he saw me. Ah Ms. Granger. Or Should I say Coles." I realized my Glamorious was still on.

" Perhaps to see if everything's the same I should keep my Glamorious. But in case I see Snape of Lucius, as he is currently at the school, you should make me older." I said. " I don't them to see me, still 17 while they are middle aged." I said, and he muttered something under his breath and I felt the familiar chill sweep through me.

I walked over to one of the reflecting windows and smiled. I looked about 35. My white blonde hair was still curly, but now it was cut shorter, at my chin, me silver eyes were still there, and I had no wrinkles but laugh lines and dimples when I smiled. My body was softer, though still thin. I was still short and my attire went from a skirt and tank top to a pair of black trousers a light green long sleeve shirt with a cashmere scarf. On my feet in the place of flats were white tennis shoes. I was walking in the corridor when I saw Remus and Lucius arguing about something, I walked around the corridor and they both froze in shock.

" Roslyn Coles?" Remus said staring at me in utter anger. Lucius was still frozen smirking at me. Remus grabbed my wrist and pulled me aside.

" What are you doing here?" He asked not looking at me.

" Albus wanted a word with me, what about you...." I said as I stared at him.

" My daughter Tammy goes here, along with my son Thomas." He said sitting down on the bench beside me.

" Who's their mother?" I asked even though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer.

" Lilly. Sirius has two daughters named Madelyn and Beth, and a fiancé named Jamie..." That shocked me.

" What happened to Elsie and Todd." He looked down at this. " I don't know. Todd is married to a girl named Rebecca, has a boy named Samuel, Elsie disappeared when you didn't come back. We haven't seen her since." That's when my heart tightened.

" What about..... James?" I asked as my heart was slowly slicing in half.

" He never married, we don't keep in touch. When you left he barely talked to anyone. And when he did it was rude, and never happy. You ruined James." And with that he left.

That's when I knew I had to go back. Harry Didn't exist. James is unhappy and cynical. Elsie's gone. Todd's alone. I had to go back. Those were the words I was thinking as I arrived back at Dumbledore's office he already knew.

" This is why I had warned you that things would be different. When Roslyn Coles left things were never the same, Mr. Potter was heartbroken and Ms. Angevine was never seen or heard from again. I'm sorry to have disappointed you, but there may be a way to go back, but you must leave right this second.

Without another word or a second glance I climbed in the fire place, the large green flames announcing my arrival to the very startled Dumbledore.

" Ah Ms. Coles, I thought you would not return. For it has been a year since your departure. I should warn you, some might be a little surprised." With that he smiled and wished me luck. I flew down the stairs and back to the Gryffindor common room. When I slipped in the portrait my heart swelled.

There was Todd, with Ezra on his lap, next to him was Sirius with Elsie. On the floor was Remus with Lilly and James sat alone on the chair , staring into the fire place. It was then Lilly saw me and screamed

" aaaahhhh!" She screamed and everyone jumped.

" AHHHHH!" I screamed back and we hugged jumping up and down Ezra and Elsie screamed leaping over the edge of the couch and latching on to me, and squeezing me so hard I could barely breath. Sirius laughed, hugged me and then picked me up jumping up and down. Todd hugged me warmly, apparently even he missed me.

I hugged Remus and shared a smile with him. Then he stepped aside and I turned to face James.

" Roslyn" Was all he said and his lips were immediately on mine, searching and hungry. His arms were around me and I never wanted him to let go.

" I'm Sorry" Was all I said and we smiled and sat down, I on James' lap.

" My grandmother she is sick, my parents did not let me come back, and I became depressed, then one day I started having nightmares. It scared my parents, for I had started screaming in my sleep. They said I screamed names, your names. So they let me come back for the last week of school. I can stay with you all now" I said and turned my head to kiss James again.

It was then he stood up and offered his hand, I took it and he raced down the corridor smiling. We reached a plain wall, and he stood there waiting for about 30 seconds, though I already knew what we were waiting for.

The room of requirement appeared and we stepped inside closing the door. I already knew what was about to happen, from the large plush bed in the center of the room. I looked at him and he eyed me.

" Are you sure you want this Roslyn?" He said taking a weary step towards me.

" I love you James, and we are never going to be apart again." I lunged at him and we both fell laughing onto the bed. Let's just say that our love was shown may times that night.

At about three in the morning after a round of love making I turned on my side to stare at him, only to find he was doing the exact same thing. " I missed you" I said and he smiled.

" Will you marry me." he whispered back, I smiled and that brought on another round. Let us just say, I was exhausted in the morning.

Everything was perfect.


	8. The Best Thing

Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Names that nobody would ever know. Names that one day might come into the world, but they dreaded the day they might have the meet themselves.

Hermione Jane Granger was not born. A fatal car crash had ended Mrs. Grangers pregnancy, as resulting in a miscarriage. Perhaps one day Hermione would be born, perhaps she was have her mother's straight black hair instead of her father's bushy brown locks, and perhaps she would have her father's dark blue eyes instead of her mother's brown eyes. Perhaps it would be a boy, his name would be Sebastian. Perhaps he or she would be magical, perhaps they would grow up not knowing.

Ginevra Molly Weasley was never born because of the long Weasley line. In her place was Blake Timothy Weasley, the true Weasley lines had broken through. He had red hair, but his father's brown eyes instead of her mother's blue eyes.

Draco Lucius Malfoy was not born. Draco, or rather Todd had heard that his father had been murdered, by none other than himself. Todd Michael Samuel Sterling. It was one of his well kept secrets, he had never told anyone, not even Ezra. Perhaps Draco would be born to Narcissa and another man. She had married, Talon Parkinson, perhaps he would be born under a different name, perhaps the baby would have Narcissa's light blue eyes, and maybe the Parkinson black hair.

Hermione Jane Granger was no more. Hermione Granger had been born to Wendell and Mary Granger, and had no siblings. Roslyn Seralena Coles had been born to half blood Jonathan and muggle Brielle Coles, and a sister to Alexander and Juliet. She was in love with her former best friends father.

Ginevra Molly Weasley had many brothers, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and Ron. She had been born to Arthur and Molly Weasley. Elisabeth Jayla Marion Angevine was born to pure blood Adriana and Jameson Angevine, she now had two sisters, Tanya and Paula, she had one brother, Harvey, who had died due to a spell mishap. She was in love with her ex boyfriends god father.

Draco Lucius Malfoy had no brother or sisters, he was treasured by his parents and never knew love. Todd Michael Samuel Sterling was born to Muggle David and pureblood Rose-Mary Sterling. He had four sisters, Jaclyn, Rayne, Ayla and Donne. He was in love with a Waterstone. Who were one of the many powerful families that fought with the ministry.

Elsie Black, Roslyn Potter and Todd Sterling were happy.

A piercing scream filled the hospital waiting room that held the Lupin's , The Black's and The Sterling's. It was followed by a gasp and a moan filled with pain and agony. Then a new sound emerged into the ears of the group. A coo. A new born baby's cry, followed by a new mothers coo. After half an hour of waiting the group piled in restlessly, not even bothering to acknowledge the nurse.

There was Roslyn Potter, a thin sheen of sweat on her face, beaming and glowing staring at the blue bundle in her smiling husbands hands. James sat poised on the faded blue chair, smiling down on his new son.

The world had once known Harry James Potter, who had green eyes, black hair, who was born on September 4th. Roslyn, remembering her old friend renamed the new Harry. This Harry would grow up with his parents, and his friends and everyone who loved him.

" Harry. Harry Ronald Potter. He was born on February 3rd, at 10:48 am. " She smiled as Harry was placed into her arms, as Harry opened his eyes everyone gasped.

Ever since they had known Roslyn people had loved, complimented, been jealous of or questioned her eyes. They were like liquid silver. The most lovely gray eyes any of them had ever seen. Sirius had unreadable gray eyes, like a storm cloud.

Little Harry had her eyes. He obviously had James' black hair, as little tufts stuck up all over the place on his small head, he had pale ivory skin, the same as James.

Ginny, Hermione and Draco never told a soul about being from the future.

ELSIE BLACK

I sometimes miss my family. When I see knitting needles I think of my mom, or sometimes I will think of my dad when shopping in the muggle world with Lilly. I think of Percy when one of my children breaks the rules, and Sirius reminds me of the twins, Charlie is there in me, I rather adopted his sarcasm. Bill is there in all my children, they are adventurous and brave.

Though Sirius and I fight allot, it is magic. I love him, more than I loved Harry, more than I have ever loved anyone, he is my life, my heart and my soul. As cheesy as that sounds its true.

My oldest child is named Alandra. She is allot like Sirius, sarcastic and always getting into trouble. She looks like me though, dark brown tight curly ringlets though they are more relaxed, dark skin, big smile, pointed features, though her eyes are stormy gray, exactly like Sirius. She is 8 at the moment, and she is starting to get her powers. She loves girly things and hates getting dirty, which amuses her brother's.

My next oldest are the twins. Two boys, maybe its the Fred and George in me, or maybe because I am a twin myself. Their names are Staten and Emmet. They have big dark brown eyes, like mine, though if you are close you can see the grey flecks in them, Sirius's wavy blue black hair, and brown skin like mine, though they have aristocrat Black features, while Alandra has my elfish pointed features. At the moment they are 7, Emmet is a mama's boy, who loves his sister, he's quiet and never bothers anyone. Staten is like a clone of Sirius. He loves bugging Alandra, he has a prankster spirit, and never sits still.

I love them dearly, I would never trade anything for them.

LILLY LUPIN

I never thought I would have close girlfriends, that was until I met Roslyn, Ezra and Elsie. They are hilarious and everything I need in a best friend, though my true best friend is Remus Lupin. I love his with everything I have. I don't know what I would do without him.

I have 2 children.

The youngest is Darrow, he has straight reddish dark brown hair, that's cut short at the moment, hanging into his eyes, the red only comes out in the sunlight, he has my slight tan, with my stunning green eyes. He is a combination of Remus and I, he loves Quiditch but is Head Boy at Hogwarts. He had Remus' soft features rather than my small features. He is 7 at the moment.

I also have a daughter named Cecilia. She has my wavy red hair, and my little features, she has her father's pale skin, with my light freckles, with Remus' light baby blue eyes, she is gorgeous and is always talking to someone, god she is never quiet. She is my baby girl, though she is a tom boy, though she's only 8.

I love my life, I have my friends, my family, my husband. Everything is perfect.

EZRA STERLING

When I first met Todd I pretty much fell in love with him, when I saw Roslyn I almost died, I mean I am pretty but I could never compete with her, she's stunning, though when she told me they were best friends I fell in love. Ever since then I have loved Todd.

We have two children. Two boys.

The oldest is Caden. He has my pale skin, straight hair from his father though it's my color, chocolate brown, his eyes are mine two dark brown, there is some caramel specks if you get up close. He looks like me, with small features and flawless skin.

The second is Landon, who in my opinion is adorable. He has brown hair, straight again, but has dark skin and caramel eyes, like Todd. He is a lady's man, already flirts with the girls. He's cute though and loves his daddy. He has Todd's broad features.

I wouldn't trade my life for anything.

ROSLYN POTTER

I never thought I would ever fall for my best friends father, though I am very glad I did, I feel as if I was meant to back through time. To see my new future, to be Harry's mother. I feel whole.

Harry is still cute, he has my pretty silver eyes, James' hair, though its lighter, probably from our range in skin tones, he still has James' ivory skin, and he's tall like James, he loved Quidditch and everything sporty. I love him to death.

I also have a daughter. Her name is Viola. Viola Potter. She has blonde hair, which is darker in shade than mine, I guess again from our differences in shades, she also has James' hazel eyes, sometimes they show blue, but mostly its brownish green. She has my glowing peach skin and is short.

They are my pride and joy.

The greatest thing I ever did was stepping into Dumbledore's office.


	9. Extra's

Name: Harry Ronald Potter

Parents: James Allen Potter and Roslyn Seralena Coles

Siblings: Viola Evangeline Potter

Favourite Color: Orange

Birthday: February 3

Extra Information: Placed in Gryffindor, eventual husband of Alandra Black, eventual father of Oriana Rose Potter, Munroe Jayme Siri Potter and Carmella Eli Potter. Daughter middle names named after their grandmothers Elsie and Roslyn, and son named after grandfathers Sirius and James.

Name: Viola Evangeline Potter

Parents: James Allen Potter and Roslyn Seralena Coles

Siblings: Harry Ronald Potter

Favourite color: Pink

Birthday: July 9

Extra Information: Head Girl at Hogwarts, Placed in Gryffindor, eventual wife of Landon Sterling. Mother of Wyatt Joanzee Sterling and Gabriella Elaine Aria Sterling.

Name: Darrow Alejander Lupin

Parents: Remus Oskar Lupin and Lilly Mary Sue Evans

Siblings: Cecilia Luciana Tazia Lupin

Favourite color: Green

Birthday: September 27

Extra Info: Holds most detentions next to Sirius, prefect, placed in Gryffindor. Eventual husband of Emilia Ballentine, eventual father of Cheyenne Siobhan Lupin.

Name: Cecilia Luciana Tazia Sterling

Parents: Lilly Mary Sue Evans and Remus Oskar Lupin

Siblings: Darrow Alejandro Lupin

Favourite color: Yellow

Birthday: December 10

Extra Information: Prefect, eventual wife of Emmet Black. Mother of Scorpius Izadore Black, Olivarez Dawn Black and Nicola Brandi Black.

Name: Alandra Adelle Elise Black

Parents: Sirius Orion Black and Elisabeth Jayla Marion Angevine

Siblings: Staten Edwin Georgio Black and Emmet Jaxin Black

Favourite Color: Purple

Birthday: November 8

Extra Info: Eventual wife of Harry Potter, mother of Oriana Rose Potter, Munroe Jayme Siri Potter and Carmella Eli Potter.

Name :Emmet Jaxin Black

Parents: Sirius Orion Black and Elisabeth Jayla Marion Angevine

Siblings: Alandra Adelle Elise Black and Staten Edwin Georgio Black

Favourite Color: Blue

Birthday: February 27

Extra Info: Eventual husband of Cecilia Lupin, father of Scorpius Izadore Black, Olivarez Dawn Black and Nicola Brandi Black.

Name: Staten Edwin Georgio Black

Parents: Sirius Orion Black and Elisabeth Jayla Marion Angevine

Siblings: Alandra Adelle Elise Black and Emmet Jaxin Black

Favourite Color: Red

Birthday: February 27

Extra Information: Eventual husband of Arleta Marshall, father of Glenda Jocelyn Lucille Black. Prefect.

Name: Caden Cornelius Sterling

Parents: Todd Michael Samuel Sterling and Ezra Bianca Silverstone

Siblings: Landon Rocco Sterling

Favourite color: Green

Birthday: November 1

Extra Information: Eventual husband of Ana Sheliordo, father of Donna Maria Kathryn Lisa Sterling and Gracie Louise Isabella Lacy Sterling. Minister of Magic.

Name: Landon Rocco Sterling

Parents: Todd Michael Samuel Sterling and Ezra Bianca Silverstone

Siblings: Caden Cornelius Sterling

Favourite Color: Blue

Birthday: April 18

Extra Information: Eventual husband of Viola Potter, father of Wyatt Joanzee Sterling and Gabriella Elaine Aria Sterling


End file.
